


Tin Man

by akwardcadabra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Can Be Read Platonical Or Romantic, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Swears, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Standing Up For Connor, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Swearing, We Die Like Men, Worried Hank Anderson, platonic hugs, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Gavin is not being nice to Connor and Hank is having none of that.





	Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too deep into Detroit at the moment. I'm sorry for anyone who wants to read anything else.  
> But for those who want to read these, you're in luck.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Detective Reed.“ Connor said politely, despite Gavin’s continuous insults and snarky remarks towards the android. “I would suggest that you take this piece of evidence with you for the interrogation.” Connor held out a plastic bag, containing a photo. “It is very likely to trigger an emotional reaction from the suspect that might lead to a confession.”

“I have a better idea.” Gavin sneered. “You just let me do this fucking crap the way I always do it and have always done it.”

Connor nodded. “Please understand that I did not intend to insult you or question your methods. I was merely making a suggestion that might help solve-”

“Just shut your damn mouth, you plastic prick.” Gavin snapped. “Let me do this my way. You think you’re so smart, don’t you?”

“I-” Connor began, but the detective interrupted him.

“With your damn mechanical brain and all that analyzing technology.” He sneered. “But guess what? You damn androids will never be able to replace actual, breathing, living human beings and their work.”

“Please understand that I never intended to replace you. I am merely here to assist you all in this case.” Connor plead politely.

“Please understand.” Gavin mocked, his voice higher than normal. “Listen, I don’t care how well they build you; you can just take your damn plastic body and go do paperwork, while the real detectives do the interrogation.”

“Yes, Detective.” Connor nodded. “I will continue with the files at once. Do you still require the photograph or not?”

“No, I don’t need that damn photograph.” Gavin snapped and marched off. Connor heaved a quiet sigh and resigned to his desk.

While he was working, Hank staggered over. “Did that prick hurt you?” He asked.

“I’m quite alright, Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern.” Connor said, not able to fight the smile that spread his face as he saw Hank genuinely caring for him. But then again given the status of their relationship, it was only natural for Hank to care about him. 

“I didn’t mean physically, Connor. Did he upset you in any way?”

“No.” Connor smiled. “He did not.”

“Alright. And please stop calling me ‘Lieutenant’ when it’s just the two of us talking. Yes?” Hank asked gently and Connor nodded quickly.

“Yes of course, Hank. Do you need my help with anything else?” 

“No, I just wanted to check on you, kid.” Hank then nodded. “If he hurts you in any way, shape or form, don’t hesitate to tell me so I can beat his ass.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Connor smiled. “But the thought is very much appreciated.”

Hank nodded and left. And Connor continued to do his paperwork. It wasn’t for another hour that Hank called for Connor’s help. The android was at his side in no time. It turned out that Hank simply required information about the liquid found at the scene and Connor was glad to help him, even if Hank was making jokes about his habit of licking things coming in handy –it even got a laugh out of both men.

Then Connor made his way back to his desk when he ran into Gavin again. After nearly bumping into the male, Connor quickly stepped aside to let him pass.

“I apologize, Detective. I did not see you approaching.”

Gavin huffed. “Whatever, tin-man. Hopefully, the wizard can get you the brain you’re so desperately looking for.”

Connor looked at Gavin and then spoke up, taking a few seconds to grasp onto the reference. “It is actually the scarecrow that is lacking a brain and desires to get one from the wizard. The tin-man doesn’t have a heart.”

He had to suppress a smirk as he saw Gavin’s frown deepen at the realization of his mistake. But he seemed to quickly recover with another comeback at the ready.

“I bet you’re also lacking a heart. I know you have a pump of some sorts, but a metaphorical heart is something you probably don’t possess. You don’t even have feelings, do you?” The detective sneered.

Connor felt his chest clench. He did have a heart –in the metaphorical sense that Gavin was referring to. After all, he did feel sadness and love. He loved Hank dearly and Sumo, as well. He did feel emotions and right now, he felt hurt.

“No, Detective.” Connor said, resigning to not fighting the other man, seeing that it would not help much. “I do not possess a heart. I was built with a-”

“You know what I mean!” Gavin snapped. “I mean a metaphorical heart. You don’t care about anyone here, do you? You just want to solve the case, do you?”

“Yes, of course, I want to solve the case.” Connor said and Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t play dumb on me! You know what I mean!” His voice was raising and Connor watched him carefully. “Is there anyone here that you actually care about?”

Connor could hear Hank rising from his chair behind them and marching over. Gavin didn’t seem to notice, though. Connor really didn’t want Hank to pick a fight with Gavin over him, so he tried to quickly settle the fight before it even started.

“Detective, I would suggest that you don’t say things like that.” He said politely, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice that may convey his hurt.

“Why?” Gavin asked, slowly showing Connor back. “Why do you have to talk back to me? Weren’t you built to obey us?”

Connor caught himself but Gavin pushed against his shoulder again. “Detective, I would highly suggest that you stop this.”

“Why?” Gavin asked then teasingly added, “Does it hurt your feelings, you plastic prick?”

Connor heard Hank’s footsteps stop behind him. He knew it was Hank from the way he walked. Gavin must have surely seen him arrive as well. “No.” Connor said. “But the Lieutenant gets rather angry about such behaviour towards me.”

Gavin’s eyes grew wider and he looked at Hank. Said man gently shoved Connor to the side and halfway behind him. “Is there any reason for you to lash out to this android and on top of that disrupt this investigation, Detective?” He asked in an angry voice and Connor felt a surge of happiness burst through him, as he felt how much Hank cared about him.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Gavin snapped. “Why do you care about this piece of plastic?”

“He’s a better police officer than you.” Hank grinned. “That’s only reason number one.”

Gavin looked angered. “Whatever you say!” He snapped. “I’ll get back to work!”

“You will leave Connor alone, understood? I don’t want you lashing out at anyone without a reason and especially not at Connor.” Hank said threateningly. “Did I make myself clear?”

“Cristal clear.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’ll get back to my work now if you don’t mind.”

“You do that.” Hank said, before pulling a little plastic bag out. “Oh, and you might want to take this with you like Connor suggested beforehand. Unlike you, he seems to have good ideas.”

Gavin nodded quickly and grabbed the bag, before rushing off to his work. Hank turned to Connor. 

“I need your help.” Hank said quickly. “Follow me.”

Connor understood that Hank wanted to speak to him alone and quickly followed until they were out of sight from anyone else. That’s when Hank stopped and turned, putting two comforting hands on each of Connor’s shoulders. 

“Are you alright, kid? Did he hurt you?” Hank asked.

“No. His pushes weren’t nearly hard enough to cause any serious damage.” Connor explained with a small smile.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Hank said. “What did he say to you?”

Connor shook his head. “He just said that I have no brain, like the tin-man. And when I corrected him and told him that the tin-man actually doesn’t have a heart, he told me that I probably also don’t have a heart. While that is true, he specified that he meant a metaphorical heart.” 

“He’s a fucking idiot.” Hank sneered. “He knows nothing.”

“He said I wouldn’t care about anyone here.” Connor shook his head again. “But that is not true. I care about you.”

“I know you do.” Hank said gently. “If there’s any person whose words you should never pay any respect, it’s Gavin. He has no idea what he’s talking about."

“I’m sorry to have caused a disturbance for you.” Connor sighed. “You were working and you shouldn’t have to-”

“Stop right there.” Hank said sternly. “I will always step in to protect you and you know that. And you also know that I do it because I want to. It’s my choice, Connor. You mean a lot to me. And I will, of course, stand up for you against pricks like Gavin.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor said gently. “Thank you very much.”

“No need to thank me. You know I only do this because I love you.”

“I feel the same towards you.” Connor smiled. “I love you very much, Hank.”

“I’m glad that you do.”

Hank smiled and pulled Connor into a tight hug that would have had the android worrying about cracking his bones, if that would have been possible. He simply hugged Hank back as best as he could, smiling at the warmth of the man’s arms around him. He was safe and protected. Because Hank would always protect him.


End file.
